The Legend Of Spyro The Dragon Of Memories
by Brian Weel
Summary: I was busy thinking about where I was going to do about the story when I thought of memories and I knew right where it was supposed to be about Spyro the dragon that he meets the memories.


The Legend Of Spyro

The Dragon Of Memories

Spyro was blood on the ground, he saw a flash of memories for themselves from birth to Zen death Spyro got tears he cried because he did not know whether there was hope to keep C - Cynder alive? asked Spyro moaning ! shouted Cynder Spyro lifted please, she grabbed him against her Spyro stay alive do not die sad Cynder said Spyro Cynder looked at the h - Regret Cynder me I was not fast enough to stop the planet generator but I wanted to try to stop listen to me then you know why I 'm dying Spyro said weak I listen Cynder said .

3 hours earlier .

Spyro ran the lab of Professor Mike in Spyro you are Mike said cheerfully course I will come you will let me see you made the generator said Spyro you know what I can do here? Note Mike asked no answers Spyro allows to repair the atmosphere but Mike said that's dangerous see Spyro no it is not one calculations are perfect and I can then perishes even immortality you the world and not earlier than the humanity and the dragons live longer answers Mike but Mike is not it dangerous for a man to do this? Spyro asked, no it is not I want that we do not go out in the future I put the generator said Mike excitedly he put the machine atmosphere repairman came to a radius from the machine to the atmosphere he was in full swing but returned another jet on the machine the fury line radius of the machine exploded and hit Spyro he went through the roof and was taken to the woods get throws Mike looked at the machine he had become unmanageable Mike ran through the door and ran outside Spyro fell hard hit the ground every time on the ground, he began to bleed more Spyro bounced and rolled simultaneously and later to Spyro rolled and bounced out he was lying on the ground with blood and there was already a blood tear from Spyro 's eye .

in the present.

so therefore you will die because you touched a jet sad Cynder said yes and I think I am because the fury might be immortality has disabled dying Spyro 's claw touched Cynder 's cheek Cynder I love you and love you with all they Spyro said weak heart I love you Spyro said Cynder suddenly felt Spyro 's claw of the cheek was noticed that Spyro and Cynder 's claw to gangs hung Spyro 's vision was blurred and he locked eyes Zen no Spyro stay in I cannot live without you said she walked to Cynder Ignitus what 's wrong with you son ? asked Ignitus S - Spyro is dead Ignitus no why my purple dragon ! Ignitus said I do not know Ignitus said Cynder Ignitus cried but how did it happen? Ignitus the fury line fired accidentally asked the beam at Spyro and therefore Zen immortality did not suddenly and when he died g - Cynder said give me Spyro 's body said Ignitus Cynder gave the body to Ignitus Spyro why? why? we 'll go to the temple Cynder said Ignitus right answers Cynder .

in the temple 2 hours later

Spyro opened Zen eyes where am I? Early Spyro wonder you are in the temple Spyro and you're alive as I am to look Ignitus father said, but why am I alive ? Early Spyro Ignitus sigh you're alive because your mother when she died to protect you she used her power to immortality you cannot turn off answers Ignitus so mom wanted to protect me, she knew that this would happen Spyro said she was unpredictable even I did not know she could not keep her on the future but what you feel she also felt she knew that the diamonds were in her that she by her death that the diamonds it took her to a place called heaven laid out Ignitus okay I understand but I think she's gone sip said Spyro look in the water said Ignitus irritated Spyro looked into the water Ignitus pushed forward a little Spyro looked in the water he saw Zen mother behind him next Ignitus Spyro looked behind her, but she was not Ignitus what is this ? Early Spyro the water where I see it all visions is also a holy water of the ancestors of the dragons who loves us be who we are , we see behind us lost but if we look behind us they did not because the water only shows who we really miss so then we want to know why they died , but we do not know so we go looking for the answer but that could take years before we know the answer said Ignitus but there must be an easy way Spyro said there is a somehow said Ignitus how you have to tell me dad said Ignitus Spyro looked at he sighs okay there's an easy way but then you have to go to the dragon of the memories, but the burden of years nobody has looked for him but you need a mountaineering to prove that you are worthy to know the truth but if you dung heap then you are not worthy to know Ignitus laid out I'm actually looking for the answer I know Spyro said no it is too dangerous you may not do mine soon you will know the truth, and then you want nothing to do with it with the lives of everyone protested Ignitus I understand but I need to know so I take the risk said Spyro then it Ignitus said I go but said Spyro Cynder was outside she was looking at the sky on I 'm glad Spyro still alive said to himself Cynder Spyro called what ? Replies Cynder I go to the dragon of memories said Spyro must please? Asked Cynder yes you can join answers jeep said Spyro and Cynder of joy went looking for a portal to go back to their own planet Cynder look back in the water Spyro said they went into the portal to their own planet .

The next morning

Cynder wake said Spyro Cynder opened her eyes what is it? Asked Cynder Spyro game we have said okay Cynder said they were at the mountain some minutes later we must come Cynder climb the mountain to the dragon of the memories they climbed the mountain slid halfway Cynder 's left talon of the stones off Cynder ! Shouted Spyro let me you're almost above Cynder said no I will not let you go behind said Spyro the dragon go now you have the memories I go down and waiting for you Cynder said Spyro and Cynder began to climb the game flew to the ground when Spyro was at the top seemed a sheet of light and before Spyro knew it was in the place of the dragon of memories I knew you'd come purple dragon said the dragon of the memories I have heard of you Spyro said yes everyone has heard of me, tell me your name or I cannot say the dragon of the memories I called Mm Spyro answers with you to work , huh? Good enough I would say what name? See the dragon memories Dragon answers Spyro The Dragon Mm huh ? That reminds me of another dragon think of a fire dragon Ignitus said the dragon of memories Ignitus ? That's my dad Spyro said your father right? Mm I'd have said the dragon by the memories how did you know? Early Spyro well because I saw you fight against the dragon Malefor answers the memories but I gave an answer to the questions about who I was , but you did not say how welcome Spyro said you have guts to ask as Ignitus others were afraid to ask because you want to know , I will tell it to you and my name is Ignitus Memero of memories from the beginning of time to the end of time answers Memero that reminds me of memories . But I have a question why they went maternal death and why do I still be immortality and why am I not dead yet ? Spyro asked you many questions young dragon but I have the answer to all your first question was why Dennesea died that's because they wanted to protect you but the forces of Drago were as deadly as they went through death for you to protect you because you 're her little cub and your second question was why you got your immortality yet because when before she closed her eyes and died she gave you her protection when your forehead and your chin touched I can say they did it with loves, and you third question was why you 're not dead now you cannot not die you 're immortal machine that could turn immortal because I've already told you that your mother has done for you you're not dead until the world ends and the whole universe answers Memero I understand sobbed Spyro why do you cry ? Early Memero but because I do not understand is what about Cynder what about her parents ? Early Spyro crying Memero sigh that is the question the heck that is now my problem is I do not know the answer despite her past I do not know, and I knew it but suddenly I do not know but what I do know is that you her cheerful marten because you will always be her hero Spyro never forget that you are the hero of the world you are Cynder 's hero but I wish I knew Spyro I really wanted to but I did it best but no result as I know it will I tell you, but I think it is enacted Cynder will ask where you keep Memero said I knew it! I knew you were going to tell what happened with Dennesea and told everything to answer ! Spyro 's ask him I think about more things went so Spyro ask you to go home ! Shouted angry Ignitus porridge I 'm not going home said Spyro Memero really know much Spyro said yes that interests only ones he has done previously been raping little cubs to learn more about them, he wanted to try it with me when I was little was but he did not do it because he knew I'd be the father of a purple dragon so Zen hell plan was perfect he knew you would come , he would measure about you know not a conversation but to rape you Spyro here than he can come into your memories and he knows more about you ! Shouted Ignitus warning Ignitus that I did not do for years I 'm bailing nowadays you can in warfang to help you with your problem of sex to murder you they have a solution before I was involved with it when I was picked up everywhere I was told I just problem was and when the judge said that he would leave if I went so I did therapy on me free when I felt healed me now I do it by touching or watching one special look Memero explained in Zen eyes to someone come from Spyro Ignitus said okay father said Spyro Memero watched along with Ignitus I could only explain who Cynder 's parents were Memero told himself .

In the Temple

Spyro Cynder looked at what Cynder ? Spyro wondered oh nothing I just wanted to know what about when the dragon of memories parents something about it ? Asked Cynder no he did not say anything he said he did not know but he wished he knew but he did not answer just Spyro oh sorry Cynder said sadly she walked out sighs Spyro Cynder I wish I knew it I'm me as Spyro told himself Cynder looked at the stars when she looked down at Dragon City Cynder walked to the Dragon City more when she looked them in the water I would never know I certainly would never know there was crying Cynder Spyro came to walk Cynder it does not matter that you never knew your parents you've always my wife that you always Cynder you know that I love how you are I love you with all they heart never forgets that said thank you Spyro the love that you say that I feel much better thank you Spyro let's go back to the temple asked for Cynder . that's good answers Spyro Cynder looked when they were in the temple to a Ignitus photos with Spyro and Dennesea and he had a little cry out Ignitus what Dad? Early Spyro there is nothing there is nothing said Ignitus little sad I just wanted Memero just knew what Cynder felt like she knew who her parents were but even I do not know Ignitus said do not worry Ignitus you are wiser and stronger than another guard here Cyril said there has equal you 're the wisest so make sure Spyro is not going to make sure said Volteer Terrador Cynder looked Mm maybe I should just leave alone Terrador Cynder said to himself , I 'll take you Cynder to your room Spyro said I find good answers Spyro Cynder in her room when Spyro was about to walk out of the room but Cynder stopped him stay I 'm happy to be with you said Cynder I find the best answers Spyro Cynder . Ignitus was outside and watched the stars Dennesea why you protected Spyro I know you wanted to protect him, I get it I get it ! Shouted Ignitus lightning came from the air Ignitus dropped like the other Memero was Zen mountain Sage asleep I do not get it I did not rape Spyro that I do not want you are the writer so place it is said from Memero sad you are who you are and it does not matter that you are Ignitus prouder than anyone Spyro must know a little more but you remember all forget never forget that Sage never said as he walked away.

end


End file.
